ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 12
One Darkness Game is the 12th episode of Ultraman One (Continuity). Characters Ultras *Ultraman One (One Otari) *One Darkness (Kato Mosa) *Ultraman Zero *Ultrawoman Zeth *Ultra Elders, only Ultraman King *Xena as Haruto Kenki *Ultraman Giga as Mirai Tomoya Human Characters *SACD **Toshiwa Kata **Sakura Mizuki **Marina Tomoya **Zena Wakura Summary At the King's Temple, an awakened One recalled that moments before his defeat by One Darkness, his mother Zeth had descended on Earth and bailed him from the battlefield and nursed him back to full health. As his parents had attended to him, the three of them were granted permission to meet with Ultraman King. The legendary Ultra revealed the intentions of One Darkness, who granted the protagonist the legendary weapon known as the Lightning Spark. With blessings from Zero and Zeth, One immediately rushed back towards the Earth. On the said planet, Kato had ruined One's reputation to the Earthlings; releasing an energy wave that had affected the mindset on the entire population. This was evidenced when Toshiwa announced that Earth's savior was "One Darkness" while his members further enforced that "Ultraman One" had been the world's destroyer. Kato was further amused when the citizens supporting the corrupted SACD and government's campaign in eliminating One from his very existence. When the titular Ultra returned, One was shocked by the dull atmosphere of the planet as One Darkness appeared to confront his light template. The villain orchestrated the defensive force members to wound him from their aircraft, deeming One's efforts of retrieving back his comrades are useless. He returned to the SACD headquarters and was opposed to the hostility comments from them and demanded Otari to beg for their forgiveness. In a desperate attempt, Otari succeeded his goals of bringing back his fallen comrades through force unwillingly that also freed the innocent humans from the darkness. The SACD had no recollection of what happened, but nonetheless, they brought Otari for medical attention after he succumbed to his inflicted wounds. During the evening, Mirai and Kenki visited and expressed their concerns to Otari and affirmed his purpose in protecting Earth. The next day, another conference was held as the SACD removed One as a "publicity threat" and convinced the government to take back their decision of expelling their hero from the planet. The foiling of plans caused Kato to target Toshiwa, he almost strangled the captain to death until Otari pulled him aside. With assurance from Toshiwa, Otari chased after Kato in balls of energy before coming to even clash against each other in gigantic physiologies. Much to the infuriation from One Darkness Calamity, as One (Crescent Mode) was capable of countering his dagger-like claws with the Lightning Spark in his arsenal. For the first time, their battle submitted into a draw after the exchange of physical blows and ranged attacks. Leaving One in the field, One Darkness disappeared from the scene and as Kato, he had the slightest change of heart towards redeeming to the light but the appearance of Belial erased those intentions as the antagonist only gave him another chance to prove himself... Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity